Anniversaries are meant to be forgotten
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: Gintoki and Tsukuyo celebrate their first anniversary as a married couple.


**Hi guys~**

 **this is a little something I wrote for a friend's birthday on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukuyo rushed forward with a set of kunai in her hands, piercing gaze set on her opponent A.k.a the Shiroyasha. With swift movements she launched herself into the air and threw the blades with precision at him but Gintoki was tad bit faster and shot them down with one swing of his bokuto.

Tsukuyo landed on her feet and squared up for hand-to-hand combat.

"Oi, Oi you still wanna continue? Are you that hell-bent on killing me? I'm your husband you know, have some mercy." Gintoki sighed and placed his bokuto back inside his belt.

"Who said I was trying to kill you? You moron! You're the one who suggested that we should train together." The ninja replied a little flustered.

She went to pick up the kunai that had fallen to the ground, "Let's stop now then." She paused for awhile before looking at the clock, "I have some stuff to do…"

It was their anniversary that day and she had decided to give him a surprise but she needed to get some preparations done before that.

"Sounds suspicious. Are you gonna hang out with some young hot guys?" Gintoki raised his eyebrow comically at the woman before getting hit in the head with a familiar black weapon.

"Sorry Tsukki…" he apologized before dislodging the kunai from his head, making a fountain of blood rain down his face.

"Just get out of the house." Tsukuyo said as she started shoving him outside much to his surprise.

"Wait, so you really are gonna hang out with other guys aren't you?! Is that why you want me out of the house? Oi, Tsukuyo, don't close the door!" Gintoki shouted from outside the door while banging on it but his wife ignored him.

After awhile he gave up and turned away, "Well then, I better get to work as well…" He scratched the back of his head before making his way down the busy streets of Kabukicho.

* * *

"Yes, yes, welcome! We've got lots of good merch here." A short man spoke up from behind the counter as Gintoki entered the shop. The shelve were laden with wooden goods ranging from cooking utensils to decoration pieces. It was an old shop just down the street that was famous for its selection of wooden antiques.

"Ah, yes… I'm looking for a smoking pipe. Preferably made by the brand 'B.I.T.C.H'." Gintoki replied as looked around the shop.

The shopkeeper placed a hand on his chin and squinted his eyes, "You don't really look like you smoke?" He asked Gintoki.

"It's for my wife. An anniversary gift." The silver-haired samurai replied shortly, still eyeing the goods, trying to find where the smoking pipes were kept.

The man eyes lit up at his response and he pointed towards a shelve at the back of the room, "We have some pretty ones back there. I'm sure you'll find something she'll like."

Gintoki thanked the man and made his way over to the said shelve. The smoking pipes were arranged in neat rows and each on had a different design carved on it. Just like the man said they were all pretty. Gintoki browsed around for a while before finally making a decision. He picked up a dark brown pipe that had flower petals carved on it at the end and made his way back to the counter.

Seeing that the shop keeper was busy with an another customer he placed the pipe on the counter and looked at brightly colored the keychains hanging from a stand and though that he should buy one for Kagura and Shinpachi each.

"Yup, I think I'll take this flute then…" the girl standing at the counter said and took out her purse. After paying for her item she made her way out of the shop.

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting. I'll pack this up right away." The shopkeeper turned to Gintoki and placed the pipe in a pink paper bag.

"Thanks." Gintoki placed some money on the counter and left the shop as well.

* * *

Once at home, He slowly knocked on the door a few times before sliding it open and going in.

Everything seemed pretty normal but the living room was decorated with balloons and paper chains and table had been laid out with desserts of various kinds.

Suddenly, Tsukuyo came out from behind one couch with a party popper in her hand and made a failed attempt at popping it, "H-happy anniversary Gintoki."

The silver-haired samurai made a fake surprised expression when he saw his wife. Truth be told, the samurai had already caught on to her plans a day or two before and found it really cute how she had hidden away all the decorations behind the cupboard so that he wouldn't see them.

"You remembered?" he asked her in order to tease her.

"Ofcourse I did, you idiot!" She scowled and retorted with a whisk in her hand. She was wearing her pink apron and her hair was sticking out of the bandana on her head. There was flour and chocolate icing all over her clothes.

"Did you make all of this for me?" Gintoki pointed towards himself and made his over to the table, looking at wonder with all the sweets.

"Well, most of them…" her voice grew quiet as she avoided eye-contact with him and fiddled with her fingers, "to be honest, I just made the strawberry parfait…"

Her revelation threw Gintoki off his feet and he looked at her dumb-founded, "You look like you survived a war! How hard is it to make a parfait?! " he said gesturing towards her appearance.

"I told you I was bad at cooking! The only thing I know how to make is hot-pot." A small blush made its way on to her face as she replied to his retort. She looked like a mess but kitchen was in an even worse condition and she feared to think what Gintoki would say when he saw it . Cooking wasn't really her forte and desserts were out of the questions, but she had made up her mind to atleast make a parfait for him.

"A-anyways! Sit down and eat all of this." She pushed Gintoki towards the couch as if threatening him and grabbed him the nearest spoon she could find, "Here."

Gintoki sighed as he took the spoon from her hand. He looked over at the table and then took a big bite out of the parfait she had made, making sure to get a little bit of everything.

A sweat drop trickled down Tsukuyo's forehead as she waited for him to swallow it. But the anxiousness on her face was nothing compared to the horror on Gintoki's.

"Tsukuyo, did you put salt in this?" He said with a sour expression on his face as he swallowed the bite with difficulty.

"Eh? salt?" Tsukuyo looked at the parfait with a dumb-founded expression and took a bite out of it herself. An extremely salty taste filled up her mouth and she felt like spitting it out.

She looked over at Gintoki and then down in embarrassment. "I was sure I put sugar in…." she felt like beating herself up for making a mistake as stupid as that.

Gintoki sighed as he looked at his wife, "Well, don't let it get you down so much. You'll get better with practice." Gintoki patted her back in encouragement and held a pink bag infront of her, "Here, I got you something as well." He handed the gift over to his wife, "Happy anniversary Tsukuyo." Gintoki smiled.

It was Tsukuyo's turn to be surprised and she took the gift bag out of his hands. She unwrapped the present delicately and made a confused expression.

"Why did you buy me a flute?" She said as she held a wooden pipe in her hand with curiosity written all over her face.

Gintoki frowned at her question and then looked to at the instrument on her hand. He was sure that he had placed a smoking pipe on the counter. Then how did it turn into a flute?

The image of the girl from the store came into his mind and the answer clicked inside his head.

"It was supposed to be a smoking pipe…" He half-explained it to Tsukuyo and mentally face-palmed.

The room fell quiet and both of them looked away from each other in embarrassment.

"We both messed up didn't we?" Gintoki spoke up after awhile and laughed to lighten up the mood.

"I guess so…" Tsukuyo replied still trying to remember if she grabbed the salt or sugar.

Suddenly, Gintoki grabbed her hand making her drop the instrument and got up from the couch, "Come on."

"Where?" She asked, almost losing her balancing and falling over as Gintoki lead her towards the door.

"I heard there was a fireworks festival today. Let's make the best of the remaining day." He said making her smile in return.

Their first anniversary hadn't turned out the way they both wanted it to but they figured that it didn't matter as long as they both were together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review if liked it~**


End file.
